Shroud Of Darkness 04
by DarkDarsi
Summary: With Her Mind Sinking Into Depression, Raven Subconsciously Calls Out To Some She Thought Dead. But The Happy Reunion Doesn't Last. Soon Someone Will Be Faced With A Task That Stretches Through Every Universe, Plain Of Existence And Dimension. Keep Her Safe. They Save Everything.
1. Chapter 1

Shroud of Darkness 04

* * *

Raven sat in her room.

She was crying softly as she meditated.

She had finally decided to tell Starfire her feelings, when Starfire started to make moves towards Robin.

She had waited to long and now was suffering from it.

Her mind was a mess, Love, Happy, and Determination weren't answering her calls, and didn't show up when she forcefully summoned them.

It only took three days.

After returning from Tokyo, it took only three days.

She had hit depression.

It was now a week after her depression hit, and she hasn't left her room for four days.

Starfire and Cyborg both came to her, she let them in, but all she said was that it was something SHE had to work out for herself.

Of course they came back, one time ever Robin came, but she didn't come into the room.

Raven was currently trying to keep Envy and Assertive from ripping each other to bits, while keeping Anger and/or Lust from taking over her mind.

As she had failed to do so with Sorrow, she wouldn't want either of them from joining her.

So here she sat meditating, crying, wishing that she had someone who left to help her in her mind. Another from Azeroth.

But she knew it was a hallow wish.

Trigon had made sure of that.

That name entered her thoughts and she let her hold on Anger slip a bit.

It was then she heard HIS voice.

"Raven! Your safe!?"

* * *

A/N

Ok, Go Read 'Shroud Of Darkness: Sera' And 'Shroud Of Darkness: Emma' Because This Is What I'm Doing This For, The 'Shroud Of Darkness' Series.

Review And All That Good Stuff,

These Will Be Short, At Least Until €,}+{,+~%]=£,+{£ *Sploilers*

TTFN

Ta Ta For Now.


	2. Chapter 2

Shroud Of Darkness 04_02

* * *

Raven awoke in the towers medical bay, Robin and Cyborg are over by a bench discussing possibilities of what could have caused what ever happen to

Raven grunts as she sits up, the other two rush to her side.

"Steady girl, even with your quick healing you should still stay here, at least until we know your fully back"

Cyborg said in her cute little accent

'Cute little accent!? What am I thinking!'

"Raven" Robin say as commanding as her usual self "We need to know what happened."

"Cy, You remember when you and Beast Girl found my mirror?"

"Yeah"

"Remember how I came in as well?"

"Yeeeeaah?"

"That form of me, uhh, 'fainted' or more stopped working"

Silence.

"I didn't just stop responding didn't I?"

More silence.

"Raven..." Robin started,

"You, uhh..."

"Just tell me Robin."

She inhaled deeply.

"You attacked Starfire."

"I DID WHAT!"

"You had black lines all over your skin, your voice was distorted and you kept going on about how unfair something was. You attacked Star, then me, saying I stole something from you, then there was a flash and you fell to the floor unconscious."

"How's Star?"

"She ran away crying. She's taken her badge so we know where she is, we were letting her go for now, but it's been twelve days s..." I interrupt Robin there,

"TWELVE DAYS! I'VE BEEN OUT FOR TWELVE DAYS!"

"Raven, calm down sweetie" Cy chided me.

"I-I-I-I-I..."

I take a deep breath in,

"I'm glad Trigon is dead, otherwise he could have gotten the information he needed to kill us all, early I mean."

~Raven?

"Gah! N-n-n-no, y-y-y-y-you, that, it can't!"

"Raven?"

"What's wrong girl?"

~Earth.

"Yes... I'm here."

~Jump City

"Find me Br..."

I black out...

* * *

Gee I Wonder What Br Is?

Or Is Raven Just Going Crazy?

Why Did Star Run Crying?

Will Raven Black Out Next Chapter Too?

Short Chapters Are My Thing At The Moment.

~Your Mate, DarkDarsi


	3. Confused Yet?

_Shroud Of Darkness 04_03_

Chapter Title: All The Things Up Until *Spoilers*

* * *

Raven, once again, awoke in the medical bay, but this time it was not Robin and Cyborg waiting by the bed, it was Starfire.

"My Dear Raven! You are awake!"

She flew over and gave Raven one of her signature bone crushing hugs.

"Star! Air!"

"Oh sorry"

Star let go and floated away a bit,

"Umm, Star, what's happened?"

"Well, about twenty days ago..."

"Wait, has it been eight days since I was last awake?"

"Yes, Robin came and told me you had woken but has fallen asleep again. I came back and have waited by your side since. One reason I wanted to know why you did and said the things you did?"

"My consciousness lost control of my mind. Starfire, what did I say? What did I do?"

Starfire takes a deep breath in, holding for a second before letting it go.

"You assaulted me and Robin, you said I should have seen, and that she was stealing me from 'her' that she would pay and then your little one would be happy. Then you stop, then you fell asleep"

"Star" Raven started but was silenced by said Titans fingers,

"It is alright Raven, we understand you we're not in the right state of mind, we, I, do not blame you for the actions, I simply wish to know why your body acted in such a way, filmhonordig and..."

"Wait what?"

"Hmm, oh yes, filmhonordig, it is a word from my homeworld, it means when the body does the minds bidding, but not what, or when, it should, and the doer rarely knows why it's doing such, almost like your worlds 'instinct' but with more, umm"

"Civility"

Star stares for a moment.

"Umm, yes? But moving on from that, I want to know why your body directed itself at me, and the anger you have towards..."

Raven cut star off again,

"Look, I was just a personal thing, it's not going to be a problem again, I'm getting over it though, I just haven't completely gotten it yet"

'Well that's a lie and a half' a voice said in her mind.

"My Dear Raven, are you alright? You have just paled very much"

"Star, you remember when we had our bodies swapped? I told you I was the last of my kind"

"Yes, I remember the time"

"I'm not entirely sure that's true now, and I'm about to faint again"

* * *

INSIDE RAVENS MIND

* * *

On one of many floating island like structures, Logic, Knowledge, Memory, Happy, Anger and Raven stood talking with each other.

"It isn't possible, Logic, Memory and I all know that he was killed" Knowledge stated,

"He had a Southern Zithonoan accent, the voice was Australian, therefore it could not, and was not him"

Logic says in her usual monotone voice,

Memory had her eyes closed, deep in thought. Sadness rises from the ground behind Memory, walking over and gripping her shoulder.

Still with eyes closed, Memory stutters out,

"W-w-w-w-we w-w-watched him d-d-die, he, Trigon showed us how he torn him up..."

She break into tears and fell to her knees, Sadness and Happy go to comfort her.

Anger takes over,

"He said he 'Painted the walls of his own room with his blood, that he thought we were safe and free from the prophesy, that his efforts had not been in vain, and that I ' Trigon that is ' enjoyed watching his face fall and his will break when I proved to him you ' us' were still connected'"

Happy looks up from Memorys' side,

"But the call means T was lying, that he is still alive"

"Then Why Hasn't He Contacted Us!" Raven snaps towards everyone.

"IFF, meaning if and only if, Trigon lied about his death, then he may not have know WE were alive" Logic replies calmly.

Raven sighs,

"Right, next thing"

She turns to Anger,

"Why did we attack Star and Robin?"

"Who's Star? And I don't know what your talking about, when'd we attack the bitch?"

Everyone states until Logic breaks the silence,

"Hmm, I think I know why we haven't seen Love recently, she's too caught up in herself and Star to hear anything else"

Knowledge speaks up this time,

"And it time for you to wake up, the alarms are going"

(Anger Doesn't Know Who Starfire Is Because Raven Holds No Anger Towards Her)

* * *

TITAN TOWER MED BAY

* * *

Sure enough Raven suddenly becomes aware of the loud blearing alarms stating that the Tower was under attack.

She quickly springs to action, teleporting to outside the tower.

* * *

OUTSIDE THE TOWER

* * *

Nurse Light was firing many different light beams at the four other Titan girls, she cackled manically, closing her eyes and tilting her head back.

"Ec hem"

Nurse Light stops laughing, her face turning to a fearful frown.

She peaks one eye open, being met with the sight of Ravens face.

She faints on the spot.

"Hey Rae! Your all better!" Beast girl exclaims turning back to her human form.

"Good to see you up Raven and thanks for scaring Light, she's a lot easier to handle when she doesn't have a few hundred volts running thru her suit"

"It was nothing, umm, listen once we've cleaned this up, I need to borrow the computer"

"Umm, ok, what are you going to do?"

Raven took a deep breath in,

"IthinkmybrothermaystillbealiveandIneedtousethecom putertoacesstheJusticeLeaguesdeepspacesatalitesyte mtosearchforhimandmakehimeinvisibletothemsohecanco metoEarthwithouthavingtogothroughtheJL'ssecurity"

Everyone stared at her for a few moments, then they all talked at once (The Order Below Is Robin, Star,Cy Then Beast Girl)

"Hack the Justice League! Are you crazy!"

"My Dear Raven, You have a brother! Oh this is delightful news!"

"Girl, you do know you can just go vouch for him up on the WT, right?"

"I'm sorry I lost you at 'think'"

Raven holds up a hand,

"Ok, Robin, maybe. Star, yes, I do, but don't celebrate just yet, I need to find him first. Cyborg, I don't like it up there and Batman wouldn't let him through that easily. Beast Girl, I don't care"

...

...

...

...

Everyone was back to staring.

Robins 'master' communicator starts going of.

"Hold on a sec, I gotta answer this"

She walks a bit away from them.

"So Rea, care to tell us more 'bout this brother of yours?" Cyborg asks,

"I'm not sure how to describe him. He was smart, but not so much intellectual so, he, he was kinda like a con-man, only he wasn't commuting crime, even by earths standards. He was a great fighter, well, he is when he hasn't been able to talk his opponents down, he was good at talking, resolving issues, although sometimes he'd just confuse everyone and we'd all forget what we were fighting about. And he fought for me, put his life on the line to free me from the prophecy"

"He didn't do that very well"

"BG! That's rude and insensitive. You should know better girl, sorry Rea, please go on" Cy says with a smile,

"Well their isn't much left to tell. I thought he had succeeded in separating me, until Trigon made a show of control. When he found me, he told me that he'd kill my brother, that that incident was why he had his influence known"

Before anyone else could comment Robin comes back,

"Raven, it seems like we don't need to commit treachery to find your brother, he beat us to the Watch Tower. We got three minutes till they take us up"


	4. Ne S'appelle Anglis

Shroud Ch.4

The tall blue-grey man sat at the interrogation table calmly, yawning occasionally.

Batman walks in followed by Martian Manhunter.

"Tens'tec dwmjo xod'awer?" The man says.

"Yes, but we require a blood sample to verify that you are her brother"

"Ten'tec mki isoprok?"

"We know the ones she trusted with her blood, their doing the testing"

"Fredt bansk z cex'hyg?" He nods towards Batman

"Batman will be the one taking your blood"

"Gyr fd'ocor? Seluc?"

"Batman doesn't trust you, so he's going to do it as not to risk any medical professionals, but don't worry, he knows what he's doing"

The man nods and smiles at Batman.

"You may begin Batman" Martian Manhunter says exiting the room.

"Roll up your sleeve please"


End file.
